Thoughtful Thinking
by I'm.Addicted.to.Fanfiction
Summary: Rin doing some thoughtful thinking during cram school. Surprises everyone. Oneshot. OcRin. Smart Rin. Aria. Tattoos mentioned. Please read and Review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

Rin's P.O.V

'It's funny how the people you have lived with your whole life, don't know much about you and your personality.' Thought Rin.

Now by no means am I as smart as my twin Yukio, the academic/exorcist prodigy. But, I'm smarter than what most people tend to believe, it's just that I find school work boring and has no purpose to what I want to do in life, which is to be an Exorcist and take over my adopted father's Monastery.

' I know shocking isn't it?'

Bon and the others cram school kids, well mostly Bon, think I'm stupid and don't belong in cram school. They think this because I act dumb in class and always sleep during lectures, even my younger twin Yukio, the teacher, thinks that.

But, the other reason, is that they all hate me, or are extremely wary of me because of who my biological Father is.

Satan, the God of Demons himself and I the only other wielder of his Blue Flames.

The one thing they seem to forget, even Yukio, is that I'm still half-human and was raised as and by a human, who by the way, was a Freakin' Priest.

If that doesn't tell you how I was raised as a child, I don't know what does.

I mean, yes, I was a wild child with a huge rebellious streak that drove my adopted father, Shiro, crazy with how many fights I got into. Even though more than half those fights were to protect my little brother, who wasn't always as tough as he is now.

The one thing that did stick with me while growing up under my father's thumb in the Monastery was my Faith in God, even more so than Yukio, surprisingly. Who was the good son in the house.

I have the whole Bible memorized. I remember when I was younger, that my favorite time was right before bed because my father would read to me what happened in the bible.

I think this is when I decided that I wanted to be just like him. He was my Hero and he still is, especially after what happened when I found out about my demon heritage. I still regret what I said that day in anger and sorrow. What made me so very proud and filled with love, was that even after being possessed by Satan, he still had the will power to overcome Satan and claim me as his son.

After learning that my Dad was the number one Exorcist, the Paladin, I made it my goal to do the same.

As I was thinking of this, Mephisto decided to enter the class room.

General P.O.V.

"Good morning, my cute little students", greeted Mephisto. "Today I will be collecting from you what Meisters you will be going for at the exams."

Mephisto looked over all the teenagers in the classroom and finally settled on Rin after a few moments. He got a calculated gleam in his eye.

"Rin" Mephisto called, "What Meister(s) will you be going for?"

Rin P.O.V.

'Mephisto knows' I think to my self.

Then again, Mephisto does like to play human chess and act like a creepy clown to get the outcome he wants, but did he have to pick on me first.

"Knight, Dragoon and Aria" I said evenly with a bored look on my face.

"Really, isn't that a surprise" Stated Mephisto with a smirk.

The rest of the class was in shock at my answer.

"What the hell do ya' mean Dragoon and Aria, ya' stupid demon. You can barley stay awake in class, let alone gather enough brain cells to memorize Bible passages and verses." Yelled Bon.

His face twisted in a sneer.

"Ni-san, I have to agree with Bon, You have never even lifted a gun before and you haven't studied the Bible while you've been here. Do you even have one verse or passage memorized?" Doubted Yukio.

" Give me the name of a passage or verse and I will recite it for you from memory." I said with a smirk.

Bon was the first to answer," The Armor of God" he stated with a smug look on his face.

"The Armor of God, huh, good that's one of my favorites." I smiled. " Ephesians 6:10-20".

 _'Finally, be strong in the Lord and in his mighty power._

 _Put on the full armor of God so that you can take_

 _your stand against the devil's schemes._

 _For our struggle is not against flesh and blood,_

 _but against the rulers, against the authorities,_

 _against the powers of this dark world and against_

 _the spiritual forces of evil in the heavenly realms._

 _Therefore put on the full armor of God,_

 _so that when the day of evil comes,_

 _you may be able to stand your ground,_

 _and after you have done everything, to stand._

 _Stand firm then,with the belt of truth buckled around_

 _your waist, with the breastplate of righteousness_

 _in place, and with your feet fitted in readiness_

 _that comes from the gospel of peace._

 _In addition to all this, take up the shield of faith,_

 _with which you can extinguish all the flaming_

 _arrows of the evil one. Take the helmet_

 _of salvation and the sword of the spirit,_

 _which is the word of God._

 _And pray in Spirit on all occasions_

 _with all kinds of prayers and requests._

 _With this in mind, be alert and always keep on_

 _praying for all the saints._

 _Pray also for me,_

 _that whenever I open my mouth,_

 _words may be given me so that I will fearlessly_

 _make known the mystery of the gospel,_

 _for which I am an ambassador in chains._

 _Pray that I may declare it fearlessly,_

 _as I should.'_

I recited from memory and with conviction in my voice. It was just a couple of months before the Incident. I had skipped school that day and decided I wanted to get those tattoos that I've been thinking about since I was thirteen. I actually have 'The Armor of God' passage tattooed all down my right side. It hurt like nothing else, but I love my tattoos because they all mean something to me.

On my chest, right over my heart, I have a decorative cross with the Latin words underneath meaning _Love, Faith, and Family_. This is to represent my Faith in God and my Family at the Monastery and the Love that we hold for each other.

Also written in fine cursive script on my left inner forearm are the words:

 _God is our refuge and strength,_

 _an ever-present help in trouble._

 _~Psalm 46:1_

To remind me when I am in trouble or when I'm feeling frustrated, to look to God for help and guidance when I have no where else to turn.

Now back to what is currently happening in the classroom.

Bon is slack jawed and so is most of the class. My brother's jaw looks like it's about to hit the floor and Mephisto is just looking on with great amusement on his face.

" What, you didn't actually think that I was that stupid do you?" I asked as I looked around at my class mates. " You actually did, didn't you. I mean, come on Yukio, Dad acted like a goof and an idiot most the time at home and he was the Freakin' Paladin. Do you even remember Dad and I playing the verse game. Dad would give me the name and verse numbers like _John 3:21_ and have me recite them from heart and I would get candy in return." I asked looking at him with a blank stare.

I got up from my seat, readjusted Kurikara on my shoulder and walked out the door.

Class P.O.V

" Did that just really happen?" asked a dumbfounded Bon.

"Yes indeed it did." Answered Mephisto with a smirk and poofed away in a purple cloud of smoke.

" Wow, I'm dumb, I had totally forgotten about all those games that Dad and Rin used to play all the time." Said Yukio out loud.

Shiemi just giggled quietly into her hand.

Izumo had a bored look on her face.

Konekomaru looked terrified, but that's not a surprise.

Shima just thought that made Rin even cooler in his book.

Takara just didn't care.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am not a religious person, but I would think that Rin would have a firm belief in God due to his upbringing in a Monastery.**

 **Thank you for reading, please review.**

 **~ I' .**


End file.
